Mindy Crenshaw
Mindy Crenshaw is an intelligent and boastful girl in Drake and Josh's school. She is at times Joshs' girlfriend. She is not fond of Drake. Mindy at one point was also a rival to Josh. Relationships Josh Josh always lose to Mindy at the Science Fair, fact that she loves to remind him. Up until Honor Council, they were rivals because Mindy would beat Josh at everything. She returns from the mental rehabilitation clinic in Mindy's Back and beats Josh at the science fair again. Following the orientation of their history teacher, Mindy picks Josh to be her partner for a history project. They end up in Joshs' house to work together, when he finally asks why she loves to treat him like a inferior. For his surprise, she confesses that she likes him, as Josh says the same, and they end up dating. They break up briefly in the same episode because Josh didn't tell Drake about their relationship, but get back together again at the end of the same episode after Drake helps Josh win her back. Josh is invited to meet Mindy's parents in Girl Power, at first he pleases them, but after seeing Drake fighting with his girlfriend and destroying the living room, they forbid Josh to date Mindy. Josh, extremely upset, yells at his brother about how he ruined the last chance to convince Mindys' parents, his relationship, how he always ruins everything and how he does not care what Drake thinks about her, because she is the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Mindy's parents become touched by Josh's speech, consequently understandings their feelings for each other and allowing them to keep dating. In The Demonator, Josh says that Mindy made a book of all the letters they give to each other during their class. In Mindy Loves Josh, Mindy says that she loves him, but he doesn't know what to say. Mindy gives Josh time to think about it. After a conversation with Drake, Josh starts to think that she said that to confuse him, so she can win the Science Fair easily. Josh finally wins the fair, but he discovers that she let him win, when Mindy shows the real power of her project. Feelling guilty, Josh gives her his trophy and medal, saying that he will win too, but only when he deserves it. Mindys says that she really loves him, however, they both decide to break up again so that they could date other people and have more experience. In Eric Punches Drake, when Josh seems to be jealous about the supposed Mindy's boyfriend named Chad, he confronts her, very upset about the fact that she is provoking him with Chad, who Josh starts to hate, Mindy starts to really provoke him. At the end of the episode, she explains that Chad is her cousin, new to the town and she is just showing him around. Josh, now calm, kisses her passionately and she reciprocates, agreeing that they still are broken up. In Really Big Shrimp, Mindy fixed the corn dog rotisserie, which makes Hellen impressed, deciding to hire her to be the new assistant manager of the Premiere, upseting Josh who always wanted to use the gold vest. After a conversation between the two, Josh confronts her and says that she loves to beat him in everything and she is doing this only for the pleasure of beating him, she confesses that she only took the job to spend more time with him, saying that she regrets them breaking up about 45 minutes after they broke up. At the end of the episode they both passionately kiss, resuming their relationship again. As seen in Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh, Mindy would spend the holidays with her grandmother and family, instead of Josh, who is very sad about it. She quickly returns worried about him when she heard that he was injuried. It is notable to say that after 1 year, they are still together. Drake Mindy is shown to have an extreme hatred for Drake (with mutual feelings). For example, in "Honor Council" she parked the teacher's car in the middle of her classroom to frame Drake for the prank and have him expelled. They have softened up but they still have hatred, as name calling and teasing. Even though they hate each other, Mindy helped him with his girlfriend problems in 'Playing the Field' and enjoys Drake's music, being seen dancing to his music in the movie 'Really Big Shrimp'. Likewise, while Drake hates Mindy, he has no issues with her dating Josh, even helping the two get back together in 'Mindy's Back'. The two often exchange name calling, Mindy usually one upping Drake. Megan Megan at first hated Mindy but she warmed up to her when she said she can make Joshs' life miserable at school while she makes his life miserable at home, so Joshs' life can be miserable all the time. Mindy enjoys Megan making Drake miserable, like in Mindy Loves Josh when Drake ate Megans' big cookie, Mindy asked if Megan was going to do something to him, when Megan said yes, Mindy said "excellent". Trivia *When she first debuted on the show in Honor Council, she was obviously in high school. However, when that episode was filmed, her actress, Allison Scagliotti, was only 13 years old at the time. *For her misdeed in Honor Council, Mindy is sent to a mental hospital, causing a temporary departure from the series but she reappeared in another episode to compete in the school science fair. *Mindy cloned her dog with the name Cockapoo. *She has been shown to possess a love of sharks. *Mindy is a straight A student, except for a B in Mrs. Hayfer's class, as revealed in the episode titled Honor Council. *She might know Beck Oliver from Victorious as she was on Becks' chat page in Victorious episode "Wi-Fi in the Sky." *She is similar to Megan Parker in Drake and Josh. Both of them love to pick on Drake and Josh. Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this character. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Premiere Theater Employees Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Former Villains